


Never The Same

by GalaxyDragon101



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anunnaki, Bad Parenting, Brad & Judy Were Awful, Character Death, Character Study, Child Neglect, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fred Sr. Was Actually Kinda Decent For Someone Corrupted By A Curse, Fred’s Parents Suck, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Introspection, I’m Sorry But It’s True, Kidnapping, Mentions of Manipulations, Minor Romance, Pericles Has A lot To Answer For, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, The Gang Has Issues, The Original Mystery Inc Were Insane, They Were So Awful, This Town Treated These Poor Kids Badly, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyDragon101/pseuds/GalaxyDragon101
Summary: After the Evil Entity was destroyed. A new universe where all it’s evil never existed, took its place. Mystery Inc. finds themselves dumped into this strange and happy universe where nothing hurts and everything’s alright but, the Mystery Gang finds themselves out of place in this strangely happy universe, after all, the only lives they have ever lived  was in the original universe, where evil flourished. They have no memories of this happy world. They might be able to sit back and laugh with parents who were never really good parents in the first place, dead friends, and former enemies turned good, but they could never forget.
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Fred Jones Sr. & Fred Jones, One-sided Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Scooby Doo & Norville “Shaggy” Rogers, Scooby Doo/Nova, Velma Dinkley/Marcie "Hot Dog Water" Fleach (implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Never The Same

**Author's Note:**

> With the new movie Scoob! Out on home video. I decided to marathon some of my favorite Scooby Doo series. First up was Mystery Incorporated. This series is my favorite for its lengthened mysteries, darker themes, and amazing villains. I should warn you all that if you haven’t watched SDMI then you won’t know what’s going on here.
> 
> Also since my computer is still busted, I am writing this on my phone, forgive me for any mistakes.

**_Fred_ **

_**~~~~~~  
** _

I look at this universe and I just don’t recognize it.

I see my not-Dad stare at me as if he never kidnapped me, lied to me, used me, or ever saw me as his son. He says I and everyone else are like his kids, my not-Dad has always been distant, so busy being mayor to be anything else, was it just the curse that made him do wrong? Was he always a liar? Did he ever care? I’ll never get those answers because the man in front of me may have his face, name, and voice, but he is not my Mayor not-Dad.

The other kids look at me and the gang as if we are just like them and not mystery solvers. It’s new, new and _wrong._

Me and Daph still have each other and her parents approve, but the relationship we must have in this universe underwent no challenges. Me and Daph went through so much, from separation, mysteries, monsters, and heartbreak to get where we are. Our relationship is not perfect, but me and her wouldn’t have it any other way. This universe won’t express it though. It’s _too_ happy here.

Then there is my birth parents, Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves. They talk to me as if they had done no wrong. They speak to me, call me son, actually enjoy my company, but I can’t see them as anything but people who did me such wrong. Who lied, who stole, who had more love for the damned treasure than they did for their son, who was going through an identity crisis, who left Crystal Cove, broken Daphne’s heart for them! They were nothing but selfish people who did horrible things in Pericles’ and the Entity’s name. They let themselves be corrupted so thoroughly. And that’s something I can never forget.

They may be my parents in this universe, but never in my heart.

* * *

_**Daphne** _

_**~~~~~~  
  
** _

I look at this new universe we created and I don’t recognize it.

My parents are still the same, if more accepting of Fred (even planning a wedding?!) but to them, we’ve been together for years, but to me and Fred, just a few days or weeks, who knows. I’ve lost count. To them, we’ve always been the perfect couple, but we are not. Me and Fred went through hell and back to get where we are, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

My poor sisters have accomplished nothing in this universe and for all the arguments and troubles we have given each other, we are still family and it’s unfair to them, to have their own accomplishments taken from them to make me look better.

Fred’s parents are there and I just want to hit them for all the heartbreak and turmoil they inflicted on Fred, for all the evil they committed against Crystal Cove and the world as a whole, for being selfish and uncaring (letting the evil corrupt them like the mystery gangs before them) towards a son who just wanted to meet the parents he thought he was wrongfully kidnapped from.

The lives led here are so different from what I remember and it’s just too different and confusing. How can I go on in a world I don’t know.

* * *

_**Velma** _

_**~~~~~~  
** _

I look at this universe and I _really_ don’t recognize it.

For starters, Marcie is alive, she’s not dead, _not dead, not dead!_ Oh but she _is!_ This person on my bed with a laptop may look like Marcie, but she’s not the person who was there for me when the gang split up. She wasn’t the person whom I went on many mystery adventures with, the person whom I could call something more! This stranger just looks and talks like her, but is simply not her. Because my Marcie is dead, sacrificed herself so that me and the gang could destroy the Evil Entity.

I look at my parents and I hardly recognize them, who are these strangers? With my parents faces and voices? My mother loved the superstition! The monsters! The aliens! The supernatural. Without those things in this world, they are simply not themselves. They are strangers to me. My mother doesn’t even remember our heart to heart while searching for the Heart of the Jaguar!

I had always felt like a fifth wheel. What with Daphne and Fred’s... _whatever_ , and Scooby and Shaggy’s brothership. Hell, I used to like Shaggy! Honestly though, I was foolish to try, Shaggy will always choose Scooby over a girl and you know what? That’s ok. Scooby is a great companion and friend, I don’t want to get between such a deep friendship, but those events defined us as a group and now they’ve been erased. Sure we all remember but they’ve been erased all the same.

All our amazing adventures are just _gone_ , unremembered, forgotten, never to exist.

Because I look at this town and it’s _not home!_

Its not my Crystal Cove, who am I without mysteries, unmasking and the meddling!?

What is life without mysteries? How will I live in this strange, unrecognizable world.

* * *

_**Shaggy** _

_**~~~~~~  
  
** _

I see this strange, _happy_ world and I don’t recognize it.

Despite my cowardice. I loved to solve mysteries with the only people (and dog) willing to be my friends. Now that all of our terrifying but secretly fun adventures have no longer happened, I feel like my purpose has been... _robbed._

My parents call me a master chef, but that was a different me, not _me._ I can’t cook to save my life! I prefer eating food rather than cooking it, thank you! But my parents look at me proudly, not like I have been wasting my life. They were never really great parents considering they straight up told me to find new friends and to stop solving mysteries. What they don’t know (or maybe they secretly did) is that it’s hard to make friends who will accept me for me! Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Scoob love me for me, and that’s irreplaceable.

I even played a key roll in stopping Fred’s not-Dad from terrorizing more people with the Freak of Crystal Cove and I was sent away to military school as a reward! I had to pull the group back together, person by person, when Crybaby Clown was causing trouble and the new mayor needed us. _Needed us._ That was probably the first time someone actually appreciated our meddling.

Now it’s all gone, replaced by a strange new universe with no monsters and plenty of food. But I just can’t find it in myself to love it. It’s too unknown. Too _not home._

Its hard to look my parents in the eye after what happened in the original universe.

It’s hard to see previously indifferent people look at you and smile with sunny joy. It’s weird and scary!

I just want my home back. Even with the monsters, it was still home.

* * *

**_Scooby_ **

**_~~~~~~_ **  
  


I look at this new universe, with new smells, new everything. I simply do not recognize this place.

It’s not the place where I met my best friend and the friends to follow. Where I met Nova.

Where even _is_ my Nova in this unfamiliar Crystal Cove lookalike?

Shaggy’s parents are weird, so is every other person.

The Anunnaki who has possessed Nova never mentioned this!? Why has she never said anything!?

Fred’s real parents are not evil, neither is my predecessor, Pericles anymore. Hot Dog Water and her amazing smell are around once more.

But it doesn’t make any _sense._

Everyone has been freed from the strange red curtained hallways. I wish being a descendant of the Anunnaki made understanding this strange new place easier. But it doesn’t. 

I see Nova again and she gives me no answers. Is she still the dog I fell in love with or is she still possessed by that alien?

I’m very glad we won though, and I stayed true to myself when so many of my predecessors after Spot the Jaguar let the Evil Entity corrupt their souls. The Entity’s appendages though, reaching out and grabbing me though, is something that will be burned into my memories for all eternity. _It starts with the animal... the dog must die!_ The friar’s ghost’s words had always frightened me, from learning the truth about Porto the donkey to seeing Pericles’ bloodthirst for power and being corrupted by the Entity. I had feared that I would fall like the rest. I’m relieved I didn’t, but now... I’d give so much to see my real home again.

Because this world... is simply not home.

I want home back.

* * *

_**Together** _

_**~~~~~~  
  
** _

We see Cassidy, alive and breathing again, hanging off of Mr. E or we guess Ricky now. They all look so happy, Ricky is so unlike the monsters we had come to know. Pericles looks so different and innocent, so unlike the deranged lunatic genius we were used to.

but we don’t think we could ever meet the parrot face to face again and not have flashbacks. For all the harm he caused.

Crystal Cove is sunny and happy and it’s so odd, because Crystal Cove is never this sunny and happy.   
  


No. This place is not home. But who’s to say there aren’t any mysteries out there?

Then Fred shows the video on the DVD his not-Dad gave him and we see.

**Author's Note:**

> So, when the gang ends up in that alternate reality, I’d like to think they did not handle it nearly as well as shown, because despite being all sunny and happy, they themselves only remember the previous timeline. Plus let’s be real here, none of the gang came out of that without PTSD.
> 
> Also is anyone else upset that Scooby never got to be reunited with Nova after saving the universe? So even if it wasn’t shown, I’d like to think Scooby got to see Nova again. Whether still possessed or not.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little one shot.


End file.
